


Research

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 3





	Research

Hunting was at a lull, so Sam, as usual, lost himself in books in the Bunker's Library. He'd been slowly reading every book he could find in the Bunker. He looked so gorgeous when he'd read, his forehead would wrinkle when he came across something confusing or in a language he didn't speak, the sighs that would escape his lips when he'd reach for his drink still so focused only to find his cup or bottle empty. Sam was trying valiantly to absorb every bit of information, hoping it would be handy on the road instead of having to depend on all these books.

Today was no different, he sat at the table surrounded by multiple books and a notebook, hand wrapped around a piping hot cup of coffee, nimble long fingers tracing words across the page with his other hand. The Bunker was silent as a tomb except for his deep sighs and the turning of pages. It was early in the morning, by the looks of him, he'd already gone on his morning run and showered, his hair still damp. 

It was moronic but I enjoyed watching him like this because he was so peaceful and content instead of stressed out like on hunts. I leaned against the door frame watching him from across the library with my own cup of coffee, smirk on my face taking in the view. His long slender frame in his favorite jeans, legs stretched out underneath the table, he had on the flannel I'd bought him a few months back for his birthday. 

"I know you're there, I can smell your shampoo, dork." The grin spread across his face as he lifted his head in my direction. 

"Don't you ever do anything but read?"

"Not willingly, you should know that by now," that silly big toothy grin that made his dimples appear. 

"I was hoping to have some alone time in here but since you're here, I guess you'll find out what I've been up to anyway."

"The Database that Charlie started?" His cheeky little smug look made me weak.

"Yeah, I was going to surprise you but you're always in here." I laughed, "When I'm done everything will be at the tips of those slender long fingers of yours." Shit did I just say that out loud?

"Mhm" with an arched eyebrow, "why so keen on doing that now?"

Nervous laughter escaped my lips, "I've been working on it for a while now. For the most part, you haven't noticed me coming and going with stacks of books though." His throaty deep laugh echoed through the room.

"Oh I've noticed, if you want to be stealthier you shouldn't use that shampoo. I could smell that mixture of lilac and rose floating off your hair in a hurricane. How else would I have found you when you got taken by that ghoul?" 

"Hey! I love that stuff, not all of us can just rinse and run our fingers through our hair and look like a bronzed god like you!" I tried to cover the flush in my cheek over calling him a bronzed god by blowing on my coffee.

"Bronzed God?!" He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and giddiness.

"Do you really have no idea what you look like to a woman?" 

"I don't think about it much really. I guess I'm good looking, not rugged like Dean but whatever," his face reddened.

"A few thousand years ago they would have used you as a model for statues." Chuck smite me now I sounded like a gushing school girl. He flashed me that confused happy look again.

"Sure, sure, if you say so. Are you gonna share the table with me or just stare at my statuesque features?" He was trying not to laugh.

"I'll go grab my laptop from my room then, you sure I won't be bothering you?"

"Not at all Y/n, researching with you is always a pleasure." His face was still flushed as he smirked. 

We spent the rest of the morning and into early afternoon sharing the library table across from each other. I had my own stack of books scattered about that I was skimming through and typing furiously on my laptop. The room filled with the sounds of keys on my laptop, the turning of book pages and Sam scratching his pen across his notebook. Every so often when I'd look up and away from the screen giving my eyes a break, I'd catch Sam staring at me with a sheepish grin. 

He'd look down quickly and try to find where he'd left off in the book. 'He wasn't checking me out was he?' I'd been sitting too long, my back ached, I stood up and stretched, reaching out as far as I could. I was still wearing my pj's, dark blue flannel pants and a grey tank top with a black sports bra underneath. I watched his eyes as they trailed up my body, gazing at the exposed skin on my stomach, and up until he focused on my breasts. 'Maybe he is checking me out then,' I thought. 

"You hungry? I'm starving." My stomach growling in starvation.

"Yeah, you want to go out to the diner?"

"Of course, let me change." I grinned. 

"Meet you back here in 10?" 

"It's a date!" Fuck, why did I say that my face flushed red and I ran to my room. I hated crushing on him for so long without saying anything, he never seemed that into me beyond being friends.

He was just so damned cute. We would spend our off time getting lost in book shops, spending hours appreciating the smell of old leather-bound covers, the feel of the pages. Sam and I had the ability to sit in the same room in silence reading with comfort that eluded most. We'd pause and tell each other what interesting facts or information we'd just read and converse back and forth like we were at a book club. 

Neither of us found the interruptions while reading annoying, we were both giant nerds with a constant thirst for knowledge. Often times on the road while hunting we'd fall asleep on the same bed together, books across our chests and faces as a result of staying up researching so late. Dean would always make fun of us, the teasing got worse every time he saw me with my glasses on.

_"You are such a bookworm, if I didn't know you I'd guess you were a Librarian. Sammy, doesn't she look like that naughty Librarian with the ponytail from Casa Erotica 10? You know, your favorite movie. I know you remember it, you watch it all the time." Dean laughed watching Sam's face turn crimson red in embarrassment._

_"Shut up Dean! I can't help I have to wear them when I read." I pouted, "I'm too scared to get eye surgery."_

_"You're a damned hunter, Y/n!" He snickered._

_"And it's a fucking LAZER in my EYE!" I growled._

_"Screw off Dean, she looks cute...I mean fine. Damnit Dean, leave her alone!" Sam yelled._

_"You two are hopeless." Dean giggled._

_"At least we can read books without pictures Dean!" I snapped back._

_"Hey, I read books." he faked a hurt look._

_"Busty Asian Beauties doesn't count as a book jackass." Sam snapped._

I strolled down the hall to meet Sam back in the Library in the only cute outfit non-hunting clothing I had. I figured I'd throw caution to the wind and see where it took me, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I leaned over the chair I'd been sitting in and saved the progress on my laptop and shut it down, the last thing I needed was for Dean to find my journal and read it. I could hear a faint groan behind me and turned to see Sam's eyes glued on my ass. His cheeks turned a light pink when he realized he was busted and he gave a small smile. 

The ride to the diner was awkward, we tried making small talk but for the first time, we struggled with words and grew frustrated with ourselves and drove in silence. He shifted a few times in the driver's seat, kept furrowing his eyebrows like he was having some internal argument with himself. The diner was busy and the only seats available were at the counter. He held out the stool for me as I sat down, always the gentlemen. The space between the stools at the counter was minimal especially when seated next to Sam, our shoulders touching. I could feel his body tense at the touch but after a few deep breaths, he relaxed.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress was older, looked as if she'd had a long day already, but she managed a smile. Sam skimmed over the menu and ordered a Cobb salad and a Coke.

"Could I have a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a sweet tea please?"

"Sure thing Darling," She smiled wider, "you know, you're the first polite customers I've had all day?"

"That's terrible, I hope it gets better," I smiled at her. I thought of my mother, she'd worked as a waitress before her death. I remembered how exhausted she'd come home after a shift. "I always thought of midwestern people as being a bit more polite."

"You and me both sweetheart." She said as she walked away to place our order with the cook. Sam shifted in his stool to face me and smiled. 

"You continuously have that effect on people, it still amazes me." His smile was soft and warm.

"What do you mean, I was just being polite." I scrunched up my eyebrows.

He let out a boisterous laugh, "just your presence seems to rub off on people. Even Dean can't have a bad day after seeing you smile or hearing you laugh." 

"Can't be helped I guess, just who I am. Is that why I was the only one Bobby was so cheerful towards?" I giggled, "everyone else said he was kind of a dick, but he was sweet to me." 

"Oh Bobby loved you, never had a bad thing to say about you. Hell, even Rufus was more tolerable with you around." We mumbled small talk trying to pass the time waiting on our food.

"You look...what I meant is you look great in something other than jeans and a sweatshirt. The beanie is a cute touch too." He was nervous, fidgeting with his soda.

"Thanks, I never get to wear this. Charlie got it for my last birthday, I've felt bad that I don't get to wear it more often." 

"I'm not one to tell people what to do but you should wear stuff like that more often. Maybe you'd turn a few heads and get yourself out of the Bunker library more often."

"Oh, and whose head would I be turning?" I asked innocently. The waitress stopped Sam from answering by bringing our food, he looked at my plate and shook his head with a soft laugh.

"Can't believe you can eat all that," he smirked.

"I would eat healthier like you but then I remember that time that Eve ate an apple and doomed all of humanity so I don't know, better not risk it again." I looked at him with a serious expression, the waitress and the cook overheard and both burst out laughing, Sam sat staring at me with a stunned look before he too started laughing.

"Touche," he grinned.

Our late lunch turned into afternoon coffee at the diner because the conversations just kept flowing after my Eve/apple comment. The staff didn't mind, we were polite and they thought we were adorable according to Gladys our waitress. She sauntered up with a double order of strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream, no charge because in her words, 'you two are just the cutest damn couple I've ever seen'. We didn't have the heart to tell her we were just friends. Sam stuffed a forkful in his mouth, some of the whipped cream found itself clinging to the side of his mouth, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He smiled.

"You got a little something on your face." My smile turned into something that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. His tongue darted out licking around his lips missing it entirely, his eyes on mine as I gazed at it slither around.

"Did I get it?" His voice was deeper than usual.

"No, let me," my thumb gently wiped it away but his head turned towards it quickly and sucked the whipped cream off my finger. My eyes closed and a sigh escaped my lips. "Sam," I whispered. 

His hands cupped my face, his thumbs rubbing circles on my cheeks before he leaned in and kissed me. It caught me off guard, my whole body felt like it was melting at his touch. The kiss was soft and warm, but a feverish urge below the surface. He pulled away with the biggest dorky grin on his face. 

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

"Me too," we both laughed, split the check, leaving Gladys a big tip and started the drive home.

Dean found us hours later half-naked and tangled up in each other asleep in Sam's bed, his arms wrapped protectively around me, my head on his chest.

"Not so hopeless after all," Dean chuckled. 


End file.
